


Warmth

by Mildredo



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredo/pseuds/Mildredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wakes up to something prodding his foot through the sheets. Something, it turns out, is Sophie. She has her teddy tucked under her arm and her blanket clenched in a tight fist, dangling where her thumb is in her mouth. A muffled “dad?” and increased urgency in her voice accompany every prod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

The clock is glowing an angry 3:40 when Kurt wakes up to something prodding his foot through the sheets. He shifts and groans, propping himself up on one elbow to look towards the end of the bed. Something, it turns out, is Sophie. She has her teddy tucked under her arm and her blanket clenched in a tight fist, dangling where her thumb is in her mouth. A muffled “dad?” and increased urgency in her voice accompany every prod.

“Can I sleep with daddies?” she whispers around her thumb when she sees Kurt has sat up, looking up at him with big, wet eyes. Kurt can’t help but soften, forgetting the obscene hour and shuffling away from a still-asleep Blaine to make a space for her.

“Come here, sweetie,” he says quietly, but Sophie hesitates.

“Ted bear too?”

“Ted bear too,” Kurt affirms and Sophie clambers onto the bed, crawling along the space between her daddies and tucking legs under the sheets at the top. Her bare feet are like tiny blocks of ice against Kurt’s legs and he has to try hard not to hiss or yelp and scare her. The movement on the bed wakes Blaine, who turns over to come face to face with his daughter.

“You have a nightmare, baby?” he mumbles, trying to keep his eyes open long enough to hear her response. Sophie hums a negative and removes her thumb from her mouth with a loud pop.

“My room is too cold,” she says. “Daddies bed is warm.”

Their first winter in their house is approaching and the heating system is already showing some inconsistencies. Blaine’s sure that whatever problem there is fixable and he keeps meaning to call someone, but he keeps forgetting and now he feels terrible. He can feel Kurt’s glare through the darkness.

“I know, I promise I’ll call the guy tomorrow.”

“We’ll go shopping tomorrow, Soph. See if we can find a heater for your room to keep you warm until daddy gets the house fixed.”

“A pretty one?” Sophie asks.

“The prettiest,” Kurt agrees. “And in the mean time, we’ll just have to have lots of cuddles.”

Sophie nods and curls into Blaine’s chest, fisting her free hand in his t-shirt and keeping Ted bear hugged close. Kurt reaches out and turns the alarm off before shifting closer. 

It’s Saturday so they can sleep late anyway. He knows that lazy Saturdays are Sophie’s favorites, and right now he can’t fathom a time when he would want to get out of bed. He rests his arm across Sophie and Blaine, and Blaine does the same in response. Sophie sighs contentedly.

“Warm now,” she mutters, her words slurring as her eyes drift shut and she falls asleep, still sucking on her thumb. Kurt presses a kiss to her soft hair then leans forward enough to kiss Blaine’s lips. It’s cozy and warm, and Kurt thinks that a brunch of pastries and coffee (and a very milky cappuccino with lots of chocolate for Sophie, whose three-year-old taste buds have already decided they like coffee) sounds like an ideal way for Saturday to continue once they’ve extracted themselves from their cuddle pile in the morning.


End file.
